doitsuismfandomcom-20200214-history
About Doitsuism
Doitsuism is a religion based off the Hetalia character Germany, or "Lord Doitsu." The followers of this religion call themselves "Doitsuists" and their main belief is that they should all "shine bright like a Doitsu" History of Doitsuism It is unclear how the Doitsu religion began when Grandpa Rome died for everyone's sins many years ago. Not much is known about what happened to the religion between that time and now or why it had disappeared for so long, but the history is beginning to be uncovered with the discovery of the ruins of the Old Church of Doitsu. Inside the church ruins, the Book of Doitsu was found and contains the unknown history of the Doitsu, written in the words of Germania. This book is currently being restored so that the text can be read by all who wish to study it by a team lead by Sister Coralsolstice, who found the book. What is now known comes from the finished pages and visions recieved by First Prophet Veneziano, who was the first to recieve Doitsu's message. The New Church of Doitsu (or as it is called "Holy Church of Doitsu") was founded by High Priest Preußen and First Prophet Veneziano. The two founded the church after recieving Doitsu's message and becoming inspired to spread his teachings. They spread these teachings to inspire the good and shine in people and give awareness of the evil Anti-Doitsu. Anti-Doitsu is considered the 'devil' of the Doitsuist religion. The Anti-Doitsu has the ability to remove people's shines and appears to look exactly like Doitsu. This is how he confuses the Doitsuists into thinking he is their Doitsu and removing their shine. The biggest difference in appearance is that he is the inverted colors of Doitsu. Some believe that he brought about the downfall of the Old Church in the olden days. There is also some mention of a man named Patrick Seitz, but it is unclear of what his role in the downfall of the Old Church was. Doitsuism is known for its magnificent German Sparkle Parties which consist of drinking lots of beer and consuming many wursts. Ceremonies, Holidays, and Sacred Items The three most sacred items of the Doitsu religion are the potato, wurst, and beer, which form the "Holy Trinity" of the Doitsu religion. They are commonly used in ceremonies of all kinds. For bapistism into Doitsuism, one takes an oath to "honor thy Nation and to shine bright like a Doitsu" with one hand held up and the other over one's heart. Once the person takes the oath, holy Beer is dabbed onto their forehead by High Priest Preußen. Other ceremonies include: German Sparkle Parties on Fridays, in which one dances and drinks holy Beer from beer boots, and sacrifical ceremonies in which one offers any of the holy items to the "Lord Doitsu" in hopes of achieving happiness, love, luck, or greater shine. The only traditional clothing of the Doitsuists is a horse mask headdress in honor of Germania, Rubber Boots for traditional German Sparkle Parties, and multi-colored leggings also in honor of traditional German Sparkle Parties. The sacred hymn of the church that is sung often by its members is "Shine Bright like a Doitsu." Laws of Doitsuism There are five laws that all Doitsuists must abide by. These laws are: *"Shine bright like a Doitsu." *"Never hesitate to help someone else shine bright for you must spread the Doitsu." *"The D stands for the Doitsu, not the lower regions." *" You must marry the gay Italian." *"At all social gatherings with food you must ask for wurst and beer." Rules of Doitsuism The Rules of Doitsuism are constantly growing. Most of the rules are recorded in the book of Doitsuism while others are only spread and kept alive through the sheer power of the words of the Doitsuists (with the help of reblogs). You can now find these rules here Sacred and Most Notable Figures *Lord Doitsu *High Priest Preußen *Sister Coral *First Prophet Veneziano * Saint Doitsa, Patron of Beauty *Saint Iggy, Patron of Literature and Failed Cooking *Saint Francis, Patron of Romance *Saint Yao, Patron of Business *Saint Vanya, Patron of Memory *Saint Matthew, Patron of Flora and Fauna *Saint Alfred, Patron of Enthusiasm and Scientific Endeavor *Saint Ivan, Patron of Nature *The Wanderer, Honda Kiku the Wise *Grandpa Rome, the Womanizer *Germania, Caretaker of the Womanizer *The Honored Otaku, Tatiana Daradar The Rise and Fall of Doitsu Doitsu fell, for he was smited by Anti-Doitsuists who tried to steal his light. After 13 days Doitsu rose again. (See rule 20 of Doitsuism) External Links *http://doitsuism.tumblr.com/ *http://bookofdoitsu.tumblr.com/ *http://doitsud.tumblr.com/ *Shine Bright Like a Doitsu Sing-Along Category:Watercooler Category:Hidden categories Category:Infobox templates